Klee
by lunarblu
Summary: Klee knew Zim from when he was banished on Foodcourtia. But Zim left, and Klee remained, banished and hating her life on foodcourtia. Stuff then happens. O.o


Mwahaha. My first fancharacter fic. o.o Okay, so she likes Zim. But, Zim doesn't like her. He never will either. Really! I promise!   
If she's a Mary-Sue (which I have tried to make her not be) please say so, that way I can poke myself and say "Spoot, so that fancharacter was a mary-sue, maybe I could make her better and less mary-sue-like." o.0;  
And, to disclaim myself from any suedness, Jhonen Vasquez made up Invader Zim, Nickelodeon owns the Invader Zim stuff, but I made up Klee, but she's an Irken and... eh, I'm confusing myself. @_@  
_______________________  
  
I pressed my face against the window, looking at the planets and stars that were floating around.   
I was on my break from my slavery on Foodcourtia, where I had been working since... hm. It's been so long since I arrived, I forget. I stepped back from the window for a second, and glanced at my reflection.   
Yes, same shortness, same boring red eyes, same eyelash things, same straight antennae. I've always wondered why my antennae are straight, especially compared to most female Irkens, whose antennae are all...curly.  
  
I had the darky-time shift on Foodcourtia, the worst shift of all. You never know who--or what--will turn up during the darky-time on Foodcourtia. But, I suppose I deserve it... I could have gotten away with it, if only I were a foot or two taller! I began to get angry, and it was all I could do to stop from breaking those stupid windows.   
Those STUPID windows! Always glaring, with their little...window...reflections!   
  
"Klee!"   
I turned to whoever that was who said my name. "Klee, your break was over 10.3 seconds ago! Are you trying to get yourself killed by the managers?!"  
I noticed, with alarm, that my break was indeed over, and then started running to behind my monie register.   
I made it there in a couple seconds, just before I would have faced the same fate as Irk did when that invader started blowing it up. I may have started thinking right then, but if I had, they would take half of the monies out of my yearly paycheck.   
  
Once the darky-time shift was over, I had to go to my resting quarters, along with all of the other darky-time workers.   
Once I was in my bed, between the Foodcourtian workers Ims and Klook, I began my usual post-work thinking.  
"At least I'm too tall to just serve drinks... And I earn 10 monies on one year instead of 5 monies every two years! Take that, Bob." I thought, with a small snicker.  
"Now... where was I before I started working? Same fate as irk... oh yeah! Zim! He told me all about that insane Irken nearly blowing up Irk. He did seem a little annoyed when I called the insane-Irk-blowing-up-Irken an insane-Irk-blowing-up-Irken, though. I wonder why... He never gave me the name of that person."   
  
I turned over in my bed a bit. "Zim wanted to be in operation Impending Doom II so much... I wonder if he made it to Conventia in time to be in it?...I miss him. Why'd he have to leave like that, the idiot?"   
My anger had begun to take hold of me once again. I probably should see what you humans who would be reading this would call an "anger management person", but Irken Foodcourtia workers need no anger managing! Nope!  
"He just stole an escape pod, and flew off, like the idiot he is! Like the idiot we probably ALL are! I just want to get off of this stupid floating food court! That's not too much to ask! I'm not even asking to rule the Irken Empire, I just want away from them! Why do they keep me here like this, anyway? I never did anything to... wait. I did do something to deserve this." I sighed quietly. "But he was getting on my nerves... so much! He didn't have to annoy me like that... he could've just left me alone. But nooo. And then those control brains! 'An Irken so short must know how to control themselves! You are now sentenced to 103000 sun rotations of banishment and slavery on Foodcourtia.' I hate those stupid brain...thingies!"  
I laid there, torturing the control brains in my mind, until I felt that I had proper revenge.  
"I wonder..." An idea began to form in my mind. "I wonder what would have happen if I had told Zim...? Hm. I did tell him, though. Not that he thought I meant it the way I did."   
  
~*~*~*~Woo! Swirly flashback-and-no-longer-in-first-person time!~*~*~*~  
  
"...Zim?" It was during the break time, and Zim was eating some Sugar-Stix. (Sugar-Stix are part Lik-a-maid, part pixie stick. ^^) "Eh? What is it?" Zim asked, still entirely immersed in his Sugar Stix. "...I like you, Zim." Said Klee, blushing a bit. "Yes, yes, Zim likes you too; we are friends, and other...things. Now, Zim must eat his SUGAR STIIIX!" Zim continued eating his Sugar Stix, as Klee sighed from Zim's misunderstanding.   
Expecting (and correctly so) that Zim would just think that Klee was insane and would try staying as far away from her as possible if she tried to make Zim understand, Klee just drank melted chocolate. (Which is very good.)  
  
~*~*~*~Woo! Swirly flashback-ending-and-in-first-person-once-more time!~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that's the way it goes." I thought with a sigh. And, slowly, I drifted out of consciousness. Not sleeping, you see. We Irkens don't SLEEP. Who needs that? Some of us just enter a small state of unconsciousness, where we can still see, and bring ourselves back to consciousness at will. Isn't that neat? It makes us heal faster, and make fewer mistakes, which is close-to-impossible for an Irken. An IRKEN, making MISTAKES?! Ha! That's a laugh.  
  
About an hour later, our rest times were over, and we who worked the darky-time shift did the restockings and cooking cleaning and things like that in the morning.  
Since working that is the most boring thing in the Irken empire, I'll just say that I worked, and cleaned, and restocked. And things like that.  
  
During my break time, I had taken out a hololetter and was writing in it. "Okay... only 2 minutes of break, what to write?"   
I scribbled a few words out in a minute and a half, and on my way back to the monie cashier, I put my hololetter in the delivery box. With a sigh, I returned to my life known as "Foodcourtia Slave ID number 50900743".  
  
~*~*~*~Magical cut to Zim's laboratory out of first person yet again! MAGIC, I TELLS YOU, MAGIC!~*~*~*~  
  
Zim was working on an invention. With it, he would conquer this planet in the name of Irk! ZIM, the greatest invader Irk has ever known... Has been interrupted?! Yes, interrupted. "Sir! You have received a hololetter from Planet Foodcourtia! Shall it be viewed?" With the startling sound of his computer's voice, Zim poked where he shouldn't have, and his invention blew up in his face. Zim turned around, looking annoyed. "STUPID Foodcourtian mailing lists... Fine. Computer! Show the letter!"  
A small hologram appeared in front of Zim. A hologram of a postcard, and the sender of the said postcard. "Hm. She looks familiar from somewhere... Computer! Identify sender!" Zim commanded.  
"Processing... The hololetter is from Foodcourtian Slave, Klee." The computer said with a cough. "Klee...Klee... Oh yeah. Klee. That person from Foodcourtia when I was banished..." Zim started reading the postcard.  
  
'Zim, Just writing to see if you were still alive, and if you made it to be an invader, and all of that stuff. Please write back soon, this floating Food Court is beginning to get to me. -Klee.'  
  
Zim tossed the letter aside. "Computer! Send a letter to Klee saying that yes, I am alive, yes, I am an invader, and...ahhh, just make up something." Zim then returned to working on tests, inventions, and the like, as the computer composed the message.  
  
_______________________  
  
Klee was headed to her resting quarters, where she was interrupted. "Hey! You!" An Irken called.   
"What is it?" Said Klee. She had a bad darky-time. Lots of rude space bikers and the like. And, she looked as if she were ready to grab the nearest spork, laser gun, or something, and use it for...unhappy... purposes. "...Letter!" The Irken tossed the letter in Klee's direction, fearing for his life. He then ran away. Far, far, away.   
Klee noticed the letter was from a planet called... "earth"? But... it was from Zim! Her face brightened visibly, and she ran to her resting quarter to read her letter. "Klee," Began the letter, "Yes, I am very alive. I am also an invader. Are things better on Foodcourtia yet? -Zim." Klee sighed. The letter was a bit short... But, so was her letter, and they say you 'reap what you sow', right? Just before she laid down to rest, she wrote another letter to Zim.   
"Where are you invading? What's it like there? Things are no better on Foodcourtia, especially that horrible darky-time shift."   
She sent that letter, and laid back down. The last thought that ran through her mind before she lost consciousness was "Y'know...this 'letter correspondence' could be fun..."  
  
~*~*~And then, Klee slept. And when she woke up, we were back in first person!~*~*~*~  
  
The lights of the rest room shone brightly in my eyes. One less moment until I was set free from this stupid prison.   
A rather tall Irken floated into the room, and opened a scroll. "Today, we here on Foodcourtia have an announcement to make. Some people are now set free, as they have served the necessary 103000 rotations around the sun of their slavery/imprisonment term."   
This announcement caused a lot of whisperings around the room.   
"SILENCE! You shall be quiet as the list is read! ...Peeck... Boox... Nyed..." The tall Irken continued reading names, and people whose names he read did small victory dances. My antennae nearly stood on end, hoping that he would say my name. Say it! Say it, you torturous Irken, you, say it!   
"...And Frooge. That is all for today, as for the rest of you: It is an Irken day of the memorial of all the Schmeets and Irkens whose lives were lost in the big power outage that lasted for years. And you get today off, until darky-time falls. Those who have reached the end of their imprisonment turn shall get minicruisers to get away from here. That will be ALL!" The Tall Irken walked away, and the entire room was mixed between the joy of getting the day off, and the upsetness that THEY didn't get to leave Foodcourtia once and for all.  
At least, that's what my emotions were mixed with. I gave a sigh of contentment after wrestling with "It-could-be-worses" in my mind, and sat down to think.  
Now... how did I land myself in Foodcourtia again? Oh. Yes.   
  
I was looking around the Gas and Snax station, that was full of good snacks, and gas for my minicruiser. I had been trying to get away from those annoying people, the ones from my job as a guard on the Massive. And, who would I have run into but the person who I was trying to get away from?   
"Well, if it isn't Klee? Now, why are you here instead of on the Massive?" Asked Clook, the person who annoyed me most. "On break." I responded through clenched teeth. "Ah. Not as if you could afford anything here anyway, you only being a guard in GENERAL, with me being one of the guards of the TALLESTS." Said Clook, looking down at me condescendingly.   
Clook was a bit taller than me, about 4 inches. Those four inches made up everything, though. He got to guard the tallests, the best (and best paying) job a guard could get, and me only being a guard wherever they had a shortage of guards (which is the worst paying guarding job).   
I didn't answer, and I felt my anger starting to well up. I quietly picked up a bag of generic cheese crackers. I love those. 'Specially the generic kind. The brand-name ones are just all...salty. And they taste like REAL cheese. Bleh.  
"Well, I'M off to go back into my Voot Cruiser. " Clook said, trying to make me as mad as he could. He had overheard me saying something to one of my friends about getting a Voot Cruiser...in my wildest dreams, of course. He picked up a few bags of snacks. "And the Tallest asked me to get them their snacks, their secret supply was running out. I'm one of the few people who know about the secret supply, you know."   
As Clook went on about how he knew so much, hinting how I was just an idiot, and I slowly began to move towards the pointiest thing I could find...  
  
I brought myself out of that remembrance with a small shake of my head. I can't remember too much else from that. The next thing I knew, I was the only (living) Irken in the store, and then I was in the Irken court, and then I was here. Kind of a blur. I'm not sure exactly what I did, so therefore, I have no remorse about it. But, when I'm lying there in my semi-unconscious state... I kind of am sorry about it.   
  
I sighed, and picked up a hololetter that I had forgotten to read the night before.. It's from Zim again. I opened it, and read it...   
"Klee! I read somewhere how they were releasing people from Foodcourtia, were you among the release-ed? If you weren't, you probably should escape, like I did." Then, the writing got a bit less neat. "Gir is about to break things must go bye Zim" I closed the letter a bit confused. Gir?  
I thought that Invaders got SIR units. Before now, I never heard of GIR units.   
  
But... Hm. That escaping idea isn't half bad... I looked towards the ship dock. There...of all places, right there... was a Voot Cruiser. I looked around, and everyone was occupied with their own things. Quietly, I picked up my few belongings, and crept into the Voot Cruiser. Hm. It says here it belongs to a... Ims? Hm. I never would've guess Ims owned a Voot Cruiser before he got here. Oh well.   
Ims was taking this time to write nice long letters to his friends. I looked under the frame of his resting pod, and there was the ignition to his Voot Cruiser. I took them, ran back to the ship dock, hopped into Ims' Voot, turned it on, and took off.   
And no one noticed.  
  
Now... Earth, wasn't it? Okay... Earth. I think... I think I'll go there now.   
I programmed it to fly to this "earth", and looked to the quickly shrinking Foodcourtia. And, I vowed NEVER to go there again.  
_______________________  
  
O.o When I started writing this, I planned on it being a one-shot. Guess it didn't work out like I planned. Reviewing makes me dance. With my baby brother. Because we're DANCING PEOPLES! o.0;;  
(This part was entirely finished Wednesday, April 2nd, 7:09:15 PM!) 


End file.
